Friends in Comfort
by Annabelle Rose 22
Summary: Dustin's broken hearted by the break up with his girlfriend. What can Tori do to keep her best friend from feeling blue? Read to find out! Tori/Dustin. Mature themes.


**Friends in comfort**

**By Annabelle Rose 22**

**Rated: M**

**Summary: Dustin's broken-hearted by the break up with his girlfriend. What Tori can do to keep her best friend from feeling blue? Read to find out! Tori/Dustin Mature themes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or the series at all, so don't sue.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**''Hey guys!'' Tori replied as she walked inside their headquarters seeing Shane and Hunter practicing their moves.**

**''Hey Tori!'' Hunter replied as tried to cross kicked Shane but missed. ''You looking for Blake?''**

**''Yeah, now that mention it, she looked around.''Where is he?''**

**''Not here. He's at motocross.**

**''And Cam?''She asked, pointing over to the empty desk.**

**''He and Sensei had a few errands to run. They're be back this afternoon.''**

**Tori signed. ''Well since He, Sensei, and Blake are busy, where's Dustin?''**

**Shane and Hunter stopped what they were doing looking at each other with confused expressions.**

**''What?'' Tori asked confused.''Something I said wrong?''**

**''Tor, um'' Hunter began rubbing his head.'' I think Dustin's is going through some major heartache at this time.''**

**''What are you talking about?''**

**''Remember Allison?'' Shane asked.''The girl that he was dating for almost a year?''**

**''Yeah. We met Her at the motocross at one of Blake's competitions.''**

**''Well, Shane began,''Me and Hunter saw them arguing outside at work earlier today. It didn't look good.''**

**''Yeah. Then she stormed off leaving him. Dustin looked like he was going to cry so he ran off before we had a chance to get to him.'' **

**''What a bitch. Have you to talked to him since this happened?**

**''Tori, it happened today. And as Hunter said, we tried to catch him before he ran off. Even if we did, seeing us or talking isn't going to make it anything better for him.''**

**''I had to go over there,'' she said walking past them.**

**''Wait, are you sure?''Shane asked.**

**''Yes, He's our friend and he need some confronting. Someone to talk to. I am going to check on him, If anything happens, just page me.'' **

**''Fine,'' they both replied and continue their fighting.**

* * *

**Tori made her way to Dustin's dorm room. She took a deep breath and lightly knocked on the door. **

**''Dustin, it's Tori, Are you in there?'' She lightly knocked on the door again, but no answer.**

**''Dustin, Please let me in.'' **

**''Go away Tor,'' was his reply.**

**''You can't stay in your room forever, plus I'm very worried about you. Just give me 5 and I'll leave you alone but I am not moving until you at least open the door.''**

**In mere moments,Tori hears the door unlocking opening by what Tori looked up to see Dustin. His face was flushed like he had a mild fever and his eyes were red and tear-stained like he had been crying.**

**''What do you want Tori?''**

**Tori was shocked by the expected rudeness in his voice but she understand fully that he was heartbroken. But taking it out on other people is definitely not going to help.**

**''Are you going to let me inside to talk?''**

**''No.''**

**''You promised me five minutes, what good would it do if you won't talk to me?''**

**He just stared at her. ''Five minutes?'' He sniffed.**

**''Five minutes.''**

**He thought about it and Tori was relieved that open the door just enough for her to walk though.**

**''Thank you,'' she replied walking in as he close the door.**

**Tori looked around the room trying to find a place to sit. With all the Dustin's clothes laying around, She succeeded finding a clothes covered love seat and sat upon it.**

**''So Tori, why are you here?'' Dustin asked as he sat down on his bed.**

**''I heard what happened with you and... Allison**

**Tori hated mentioning the one person that caused him so much pain. But she had to know what happened and what she could do to help him get through it.**

**''How did you know?''**

**''Shane and Hunter. They saw two at the skateboard shop today...aruging.''**

**''It's none of their concern. They don't know what they saw.'' **

**''So, everything's okay with you and Allison?'' **

**''Is that why you came here? To throw it in my face?'' He was beginning to become angry.**

**''Dustin, you weren't in practice today. Shane was the one who told me. I came to see is there anything I can do to help.''**

**Dustin stood up from his bed, looking at her with angry eyes. ''There's nothing you can do. The damage between me and Allison is over. Your five minutes is over. I would like you to leave.''**

**Tori was hurt by his words. She didn't want to upset Dustin any more than she already had. ''Fine I leave you alone,'' she said walking to the door, turning around to look at him once more. ''If you walk to talk, when you're ready,I'm here to listen.''**

**Just as she was getting ready to open the door...**

**''Tori wait,'' Dustin called out freezing her in place.**

**She turned to look at him and saw the hurt in her eyes. he had acted like an asshole and all she was trying to do was help. it would be wrong to let her leave feeling the pain he was enduring.**

**''Stay.'' He walked up to her and took her hand pulling her inside and closing the door. They stared at each other for a few moments before Tori took her other hand placing it over his own.**

**''I only want to help you. Tell what happened.''**

**They walked by his bed sitting down still hand in hand. Dustin looked up into Tori Blue eyes and replied, ''Allison and I broken up.''**

**''Oh my God.'' she began caressing his hand. ''Dustin I'm so sorry.''**

**Dustin tried to hold back the pain he was feeling. he had to tell Tori so he could get it out of his system.''She-she said that everything was moving too fast and she thinks it would be best if we remains friends. But how can we? We been through everything together.''**

**Tori say nothing but only listen to his words.**

**''She took everything from heart, my love, my virginity...''**

**Tori looked at him when the word, ''Virginity'' came up. It never really crossed her mind whether or not Dustin was virgin but she was very surprised that he would actually reveal to her that he and Allison had a sexual relationship. She just assumed that he was just that hurt and devastated and it didn't matter anymore about it.**

**''Dustin...This pain that you are enduring it will pass. not soon, it will take a while. Besides, Allison was nothing,'' Dustin looked up at her, and it made her swallow a lump in her throat.'' I,mean for the way she had treated you. you deserve so much better. There are plenty of girls out there. You're a good person, Dustin. don't let anyone tell you different.'' She didn't know why, she had this sudden warm feeling inside her. Before she knew what was happening, she reached her hand and caressed his cheek gently and leaned into her touch and she leaned closer to his lips...Kissing him passionately.**

**Dustin didn't pulled back. he didn't flinch or pushed her away with a look of disgust, just continued to lock lips with her. He needed this. This sudden warm feeling growing inside him. soon, the kiss became heated and needy, Dustin wrapped his arms around her as Tori had wrapped her arms around him, trying to get more of each other. His cock began to awaken at the fraction.**

**''Tori,''he breathed,looking into her eyes**

**''Dustin,''her eyes were watery from what look like to be blurred lust.'' What's wrong? Do you want me to stop?''**

**He shook his head and Tori wanted to laugh at the absolute certainty.'' it's not that, it's just are you sure you want to do this?''**

**In a responsive move, Tori raised his large yellow shirt over his head and threw it to the side and replied,''Anything that will help you feel better.'' and she pushed him down on the bed.**

**Dustin's heart began beating as Tori climbed on top of him. he watched as she pulled her blue tank top over her head throwing it to the side and smirked. ''I have to make myself comfortable just relax.''she leaned down and began pressing soft kisses down his chest. The pleasure of her soft lips that she was giving to him was amazing. His erection began to sting in his pants begging for a release.**

**''Tor-Tori'' he asked he hated to halted the delicious feeling.**

**She removed her lips from one of his nipples and looked up at him.**

**''Um, do you mind if I take my pants off, they're getting a little irritating... with my erection and all.''**

**she smiled as she raised off of him and began to unloose his belt. She succeeded pulling them down and off his was laying there in nothing but his boxers and Tori can clearly see the erection bulging for a release. The pre-cum oozing from the tip forming a tiny stain in the middle.**

**she looked up at him once more. ''Are you sure you want this?''**

**''Tori, I am hard as a rock! What do you think?''**

**Tori didn't waste any time. she grabbed his erection with his fingers enticing a hiss from Dustin rubbing it gently. she leaned down and began slowly lapping at the wet fresh spot of his boxers before licking her lips.**

**''Mmm pinapple. My favorite.''**

**She pulled his boxers back letting them fall to the floor. Her eyes grew at the sight before her. Dustin was surprising...huge for his age? and on the top of that his girlfriend left him, and for what reason? ''Oh well'' she thought. ''Her loss is my gain.'' and with that, she put the head of his penis into her mouth.**

**Dustin threw his head back in estacy.A moan had fallen from his lips enjoying the pleasure that she was giving him. her hand following the same motion as started to take him in deeper into her mouth.**

**''Tori, god! feels so good keep going.'' He whispered.**

**And deeper she went taken another inch into her mouth, being careful not to gag as started to slowly bob her head up and down his shaft wetting it with her saliva. Dustin can feel he was close by Tori and her ministrations. soon her pace became faster and Dustin was trying his best not to wildly thrust into her mouth but it was no use her mouth felt like a warm wet cunt squeezing him all around his member until he explode.**

**''Tori! He groaned ''I'm gonna-''**

**Tori removed her mouth from him and replied, ''Then come, Dustin. I want you to.'' And with that, she gave his cock one last suck before he climaxed filling her mouth with his sticky white fluid, not stopping her sucking or licking until she was sure he was finished.**

**Laying beside him,and licking her lips to wipe the excess cum, she turned to Dustin and gave him a passionate kiss.**

**''Wow Tor!'' Dustin replied as he came down from his high. ''You are amazing.''**

**She smiled. ''So are you feeling better now?'' **

**''Yeah. I'm starting to come to terms with it and you know,Your right.'' he breathed. I do deserve better,'' he kissed her again. ''And I am glad I had you as a friend. Thanks for understanding and being there for me,Tor.''**

**She smiled at him. ''Hey, What a friends for. Friends in confronting if you know what I mean. And continue to eat more pineapple,'' she smiled licking her tongue from across her lips. ''I enjoyed that.'' **

**End.**

* * *

**L****ike it? let me know, Review!**


End file.
